Ahora si, habla el corazón
by Elying-chan21
Summary: La guerra termino, Akatsuki ya no existe, Sasuke esta de vuelta y al fin cumplio su mayor sueño... ahora solo queda escuchar a su corazón.
1. Chapter 1:Prologo

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste mi fic xD_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mia._

_Ahora si aki esta:_

* * *

**Ahora si habla el corazón **

* * *

No comprendía.

No lograba comprender ¿qué es lo que sentía? que es lo que sentía cada vez que ella entraba por la puerta que daba a su despacho en la torre del hokage. Porque si, eso es lo que era ahora, en eso se había convertido. Era el héroe de las 5 grandes naciones y el actual hokage de Konoha nombrado así desde hace ya 6 meses.

Meses en los que había estado conviviendo con su nueva secretaria ya que la "gran" ex-hokage de konoha: Tsunade-bachan se había llevado con ella a su fiel asistente Shizune a una "casa" por no decir mansión ahí en Konoha.

Lo cual lo había orillado a buscar a una nueva asistente.

Al principio pensó en Sakura pero esta con su muy habitual carácter de los mil demonios no la convertían en la mejor opción para serlo y después de mucho pensar y buscar a la candidata perfecta junto con Shikamaru y Sasuke (el cual al fin había regresado a su hogar, claro que pasando por un largo juicio el cual acabo en que se quedaría ya que era el único de él clan Uchiha, pudo quedarse con unas cuantas condiciones que tenía que cumplir al pie de la letra tales como: solo poder hacer misiones de rang por 3 meses o realizar servicio comunitario para la aldea, entre otras cosas)

Y por fin después de pensar por casi una semana entera dieron con la indicada, la cual resulto ser nada más y nada menos que la heredera Hyuga.

La cual ni siquiera estaba enterada pero, siendo Shikamaru quien la nomino se tomó en consideración y término siendo la "ganadora" llevándose el premio que consistía en ser la asistente del Hokage Naranja de Konoha.

En ese entonces no había visto o hablado mucho con ella desde el ataque de Pein y su posterior "confesión" hace ya casi un año, y pensó en rechazar la oferta pero termino aceptando ya que sus amigos lo convencieron de que era la mejor opción ya que por parte de Shikamaru quien dijo que ella era "lista, organizada, trabajadora, y sobretodo paciente quien mejor que ella para poder soportar al despistado, atarantado y cabezota de Naruto"

Y siendo este de una u otra forma "apoyado" por parte de Sasuke el cual solo se limitó a decir un "es callada y no me acosa, es una buena opción".

¡Y valla que lo había sido!, no solo era lista, organizada y muy… muy paciente ya que de eso se había dado cuenta a la perfección. Sino que en ese tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos y viéndose casi a diario también se había dado cuenta de que era fuerte, valiente, decidida y no solo eso sin no que también a pesar de ser de una de las familias más ricas de Konoha y de uno de los clanes más fuertes de la aldea también era gentil con las demás personas, amable, respetuosa con todos y cariñosa hasta con los animales.

Y así fue como termino de esa manera, sin poder comprender que es lo que sentía cada vez que la veía entrar por la puerta diciendo un claro, perfecto y suave "buenos días Naruto-kun".

Hinata por su parte había aprendido a ser un poco más fuerte y se había dado a la tarea de tratar de deshacerse de esa timidez que tanto la caracterizaba, cosa que logro a medias ya que aún se sonrojaba y más cuando estaba nerviosa, cosa que pasaba solo cuando estaba demasiado cerca de Naruto.

Naruto aún no podía comprender que es lo que le pasaba cuando ella tomaba una silla, se sentaba justo a su lado, tomaba un papel y empezaba a leerlo para posterior mente dárselo en cuanto terminase y decirle que estaba todo bien y que podía firmar. O cuando ella misma traía el almuerzo para los dos desde su casa preparado y echo por ella misma y tomaban el almuerzo juntos conversando sobre trivialidades armoniosamente.

Y menos aún comprendía lo que había sentido en su estómago y en su pecho aquella vez…

_Hinata se encontraba arriba de la escalera tratando de acomodar un libro en la estantería._

_A Naruto se le había hecho tarde ya que su despertador no funciono así que ella adelantando un poco de trabajo decidió empezar por organizar los papeles y los libros que habían regados por el arduo trabajo del día de ayer y que por falta de tiempo no había podido hacer._

_Entonces cuando estaba a punto de colocar el libro en su lugar la escalera fallo yéndose ella hacia un lado dejando que el dichoso libro cayera de sus manos y cerrando los ojos para esperar el bendito golpe el cual para su sorpresa nunca llego y a cambio escucho un "estas bien Hinata-chan"._

_Hinata con la cara completamente roja como tomate debido a la vergüenza de su torpeza y más que nada a la vergüenza que le causaba el estar en los brazos de su aun amado Naruto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza agachándola para que este no la viera._

_-ten más cuidado la próxima vez quieres me diste tremendo susto si no hubiera llegado te hubieras…te hubieras golpeado la cabeza o algo peor-hablo con el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz un tanto duro._

_-lo…lo siento Naruto-kun- dijo aun con la cabeza gacha._

_-mira perdona si soné un poco duro pero me diste tremendo susto pensé que te golpearías o algo peor discúlpame no quería sonar asi- dijo Naruto al ver que tal vez se había pasado y había sido un poco duro con ella._

_-descuida se…sé que fui muy torpe-seguía con la cabeza gacha-Na-Naruto-kun podrías ba-bajarme-hablo avergonzada y jugando con sus dedos._

_Este al ver que aun la tenía entre sus brazos se sonrojo-lo-lo siento Hinata-chan no…no me había dado cuenta- y la bajo con delicadeza poniéndola de pie justo delante de él poniendo una mano tras su nuca-deberías tener más cuidado-dijo tomando de nuevo el tema ya que no quería que se volviera a repetir._

_Esta al escucharlo hablar sobre eso de nuevo se sonrojo y volvió a agachar la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos –lo lo siento Na-Naruto-kun- **está molesto **pensó._

_-mira no, no estoy molesto-al escuchar esto ella rápidamente alzo la cabeza para posterior mente volver a bajarla **acaso lee la mente** volvió a pensar-no no leo la mente-dijo al momento en que una sonrisa de lado se dibujaba en sus labios al ver que esta volvía a subir y bajar la cabeza al instante **es tan predecible **pensó Naruto **me descubrió pero… pero como pudo saber qué es lo que yo..**._

_Pero cayó sus pensamientos al ser alzada por el mentón delicadamente. Naruto la había alzado por el mentón con delicadeza haciendo que sus ojos se posaran en ese par de lunas y no dejando que esta pudiera apartar la mirada de la de él._

_-Hinata-chan prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así-hablo serio pero con un brillo especial en su mirada nunca antes visto._

**_¿Algo así? pero si solo me subí a una escalera _**_pensó Hinata._

-_Hinata prométemelo-dijo al ver que esta no contestaba_

-_pero si yo solo- dijo tratando de no darle importancia ya que creía que eso era exagerar._

_-Hinata si no lo cumplirás como promesa entonces es una orden también-dijo con el ceño un poco más fruncido al ver la terquedad de ella._

_-esta…está bien Naruto-kun-dijo impresionada por la cara de enojo que había hecho._

_Al escucharla decir esto Naruto dibujo en su cara una sonrisa y Hinata al verlo hacer esto también formulo una hermosa sonrisa._

_Ambos tenían fija la mirada en los ojos del otro. La mirada de Naruto paseo un poco por el rostro de Hinata detallando sus finas facciones tales como sus grandes ojos color perla enmarcados por unas grandes y rizadas pestañas, una nariz pequeña y respingona, unas mejillas sonrojadas al máximo con un color carmín, paro su paseo deteniéndose para contemplar sus labios carnosos y de un color rojo natural, labios que por un instante le pareció que le llamaban y le invitaban a ser probados._

_Hinata por su parte solo podía ver esos hermosos ojos color azul intenso grandes como dos inmensos océanos y azules como el azul de las profundidades del mar y al ver que este empezaba a recorrer su rostro con la mirada se permitió hacer lo mismo empezando por sus ojos viendo su nariz sus mejillas unas "sonrojadas" que tenían sus ya características 3 marcas en cada una de ellas de forma horizontal las cuales estaban a diferencia del color del resto de su piel el cual era un color tostado y sin saber por qué paro de recorrer su rostro y vio sus labios levanto su vista al tiempo que él lo hacía volviendo a verse fijamente a los ojos pasando de vez en cuando de sus ojos a sus labios en un movimiento repetitivo._

_Casi inconscientemente Naruto fue acercado sus labios a los de ella estando a punto de rozarlos podían sentir sus alientos chocar contra los labios del otro._

_-NARUTO-NICHAN!-hablo una voz escandalosa y estruendosa seguido del azoton de la puerta dando paso a un joven ninja de cabello castaño._

_Al oír ese potente grito ambos se separaron quedando Hinata de espaldas a Naruto con toda la cara roja como tomate y Naruto atrás de ella con una mano sobre su nuca y una de sus tontas sonrisas en las que mostraba todos sus dientes con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas._

_-Konohamaru cuantas veces te he dicho que debes tocar antes de entrar-dijo retomando su pose seria y con el ceño frunció más que nada porque lo habían interrumpido._

Naruto al recordar esto se paró de su asiento y apretó sus puños **ese baka de konohamaru estuve a punto de besar a Hinata-chan y llega en el momento menos indicado**.

Bueno si hace un momento decía que no comprendía que sentía ahora mejor cambiaba esa palabra y decía que no quería admitir que sentía por que después de casi 2 meses de estar pensando y aclarando tanto pensamientos como sentimientos apoyado por una mente más madura y sabia pudo saber hasta ahora que es lo que tenía que era esa "enfermedad" que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Y después de mucho comprendió los síntomas…síntomas como: No poder dormir en las noches por pensar en ella y en que al día siguiente la volvería a ver, siendo que él nunca tuvo es clase de problemas para dormir, siempre caía rendido al instante en los brazos de Morfeo en un profundo sueño, sonrojarse cuando estaban a cortas distancias lo cual no le había pasado o bueno si pero no por el simple hecho de estar cerca de alguien, sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que la veía sonreír de esa forma tan única que a veces le parecía que era solo para él… o la vez que sintió ese revoloteo en su estómago cuando…

_Eran las 11:00 pm del día de anterior ellos aún estaban en su despacho normalmente con la ayuda de Hinata acababa más temprano pero como pronto se haría la fiesta donde se celebraba el término de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi él tendría que viajar a Suna para ponerse de acuerdo con Gaara y así celebrar las 2 aldeas dicho acontecimiento ya que se suponía se celebrarían en su propia aldea pero al ser el primer aniversario del fin de esa guerra a Naruto se le había ocurrido el poder celebrarla junto con Gaara y así unir más los lazos entre ambas aldeas._

_Estaban terminando de revisar varios de esos documentos entonces Naruto bostezo-Hinata-chan creo que deberíamos dejarlo y continuar mañana-se paró de la silla en la que estaba._

_-si tienes razón ya es tarde-dijo al momento en que se paraba también pero se tropezó con las patas de la silla en que momentos antes había estado Naruto terminando por caer, cerrar los ojos y esperar el fuerte golpe que no tardaría en llegar._

_Abrió los ojos lentamente extrañada de no haber sentido dolor alguno y sentir a cambio algo blando sobre ella grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto debajo de ella con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de dolor impregnado en su car-Na-Naruto-kun…e-estas bien-hablo un poco avergonzada por la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban._

_Este iba abriendo los ojos lentamente y lanzando un gemido de dolor le sonrió con una sonrisa de lado y dijo-claro que si Hinata-chan esto no es nada-al escucharlo decir esto Hinata le dio una de sus sonrisas-y tú….estas bien-_

_-si…estoy bien no fue nada-dijo sin restarle la más importancia-eto…Na-Naruto-kun me-me podrías soltar-hablo dándose cuenta de que no se podía parar ya que este la tenía sujeta por la cintura mientras que ella mantenía ambas manos en su pecho y con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera._

_-Ho!-exclamo al darse cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban y sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo-lo siento-dijo una vez estaban de pie-no me había dado cuenta jejeje-rio un tanto avergonzado colocando una mano tras su nuca._

_-De-descuida….Na- Naruto-kun-dijo con la cara rojo tomate-creo que ya debo irme-volvió a hablar ante el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos._

_-he?...ha si, si-y con las mejillas sonrojadas agrego-si…si quieres te puedo llevar a tu…a tu casa-al ver el sonrojo que apenas empezaba a apoderarse de ella agrego-es tarde y no está bien que aun siendo una gran kunoichi salgas sola a estas horas-dijo para que no lo malinterpretara y se sintiera incomoda._

_-si…va-vamos-hablo yendo a la mesa para recoger la caja donde llevaba el almuerzo para ambos._

_El en cambio paso derecho a la puerta y la abrió esperando como buen caballero a que pasase primero, porque si bien su sensei era un completo pervertido le había enseñado a comportarse como todo un caballero con las mujeres._

_Hinata pasó por la puerta y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de la ojiluna ya que esta había decidido independizarse comenzando por vivir sola lo cual su padre al principio no tomo muy bien pero termino aceptando al final._

_Pasaron todo el camino hablando de trivialidades y al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hinata se pararon-ha-hasta mañana Hinata-chan-hablo sin saber muy bien el cómo despedirse de ella ya que nunca había tenido problemas para eso._

_-s-si no-nos vemos ma-mañana-dijo igual de nerviosa que Naruto. Metió la llave la güiro y abrió la puerta y antes de entrar una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza dudosa y tomando todo el valor que poseía güiro y plantándose rápidamente delante de Naruto se paró en puntillas y le dio un tierno y fugaz beso en la mejilla para después voltearse nuevamente y entrar casi corriendo._

_Parpadeo varias veces una vez estando solo para poder ayudarse a salir del shock en el que había entrado debido a la sorpresa de ese beso sintiendo un calor y cosquilleo agradable en su vientre así que llevándose una mano a la mejilla la cual había sido la tocada por esos suaves labios la toco intentado así que se quedara más tiempo como un recuerdo y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a su casa con una sonrisa boba en la cara y siguiendo con esa mano sobre su mejilla._

Ahora estaba claro más claro que el agua todo eso que sentía cuando la veía y estaba cerca de ella no eran otra cosa más que la enfermedad del amor, así es Naruto Uzumaki se había enamorado pero esta vez de verdad y esta vez lo haría bien. Ya no había dudas estaba claro lo que sentía y se lo diría encontraría la manera y el momento indicado para hacerlo.

**Al fin lo entiendo jajaja me he vuelto a enamorar y esta vez es de verdad**

-buenos días Naruto-kun-Interrumpió sus pensamientos al oír una melodiosa y suave voz proveniente de la puerta de su despacho.

* * *

_Y ahí queda el principio de este fic, perdonen si les pareció aburrido o algo así pero tenía que explicar algunas cosas como por ejemplo: desde cuando Naruto se está sintiendo atraído por Hinata por que no iba a poner que se enamoró de un día para otro de ella ¿verdad? es por eso que empezó de esta forma y ya lo demás se vendrán varias cosas y saldrán demás personajes como Sakura y tengo planeado poner a Gaara y otros de la serie y si este fic no tiene palabras japonesas como hai o ohayo ya que se me hace muy gorroso tener que estar poniéndolo y también Hinata ya no tartamudea tanto y quisiera que se den cuenta que a pesar de que no es AU los personajes si están tipo OoC pero solo en algunos casos. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2:Ven con migo

_Hola!_

_Bueno hoy no tengo comentarios para ustedes más que les pido una pequeña disculpa por la demora u.u...Que aunk no fue mucha debí de haber subido el cap el día de ayer n.n_

_Pero bueno aki está ya el cap 2 XD_

* * *

**Ahora si habla el corazón **

* * *

**Ven con migo**

* * *

**_En el cap. Anterior…_**

**_Al fin lo entiendo me he vuelto a enamorar y esta vez es de verdad _**_pensó con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro._

_-Buenos días Naruto-kun-se escuchó una suave voz proveniente de la puerta de su despacho._

* * *

-buenos días Hinata-chan-dijo viendo entrar a la ojiperla y dirigirse a tomar asiento al lado de él.

-lamento la… la demora pero anoche no pude dormir bien y me… me quede dormida-tartamudeo un poco ya que estaba en serio avergonzada por no haber llegado temprano. Y aún más por la causa de su demora ya que no le había mentido, si se había quedado dormida.

**_Flash back_**

**_No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así _**_pensaba avergonzada para sí misma la ojiperla, ya que la pobre no cabía en su asombro al haber tenido el valor de "besar" a Naruto, si estaba bien que no había sido un beso apasionado y tal vez a eso ni siquiera se le podía llamar beso, pero para alguien como ella con eso era más que suficiente para en estos momentos estar al borde del colapso y el desmayo, aun no sabía de donde había sacado el suficiente valor para hacerlo._

**_No lo puedo creer _**_volvió a pensar, entonces una sutil sonrisa se formo es sus labios al darse cuenta de que fue valiente y había hecho justamente lo que había querido, no por mandato de nadie, no lo había hecho para satisfacer a su clan, a su padre o a ninguna otra persona, ella había hecho lo que su corazón le dictaba nuevamente._

_Entonces recordó el ataque de Pein y su posterior confesión, aun podía recordarlo ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si había visto a la persona que amaba estar a punto de morir, y más aún si tenías un constante recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido ese día._

_Aún tenía la cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo, que era lo que le probaba día con día que había sido valiente y para ella era como ver un trofeo, se había decidido en ir en ayuda de su amado y aunque sabía que no había sido la gran cosa, lo que hizo al menos le había quitado una que otra de esas extrañas estacas dándole así la oportunidad de descere más fácil de ellas._

**_Ese día fue uno que nunca olvidare…_**

_Se dirigió a su habitación, cambio su ropa por su ropa de dormir la cual consistía en un short a medio muslo en color azul oscuro y una blusa de tirantes holgada y fresca en color blanco._ _Se dirigió a su cama acostándose poca arriba y miro el techo de nueva cuenta, su mente se perdió y empezó a revivir ese beso, las imágenes pasaron por su mente una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que dudas y preocupaciones, solo podía pensar en ¿Si se abría molestado por su atrevimiento? Y lo que más le preocupaba era lo que aria el día de mañana cuando lo viera. Sabía de antemano que era algo tonto emocionarse por un simple beso en la mejilla pero ¿Que más podía hacer? Eso era lo que le causaba, no podía evitarlo._

_Cerro los ojos- Naruto-kun-susurro, viro el rostro hacia su mesita de noche dándose cuenta de que eran ya las 3:45 de la mañana ¿Tanto tiempo había estado pensando? Alarmándose se acomodó de una manera más cómoda en la cama he intento dormirse pudiendo hacerlo media hora después._

**_End flash back_**

**-**descuida Hinata-chan, después de todo soy yo el que siempre llega media hora después que tú, además no te retrasaste ni 15 minutos-hablo despreocupadamente.

Al saber que él no se había molestado por su impuntualidad dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba contenta ya que al parecer lo de anoche no lo había molestado ni nada parecido, pero también se sentía triste por saberlo, eso significaba que todo seguía igual, tal vez lo mejor era dejarse de ideas tontas y empezar a olvidar, no importaba ya lo que su corazón le digiera, tal vez lo mejor era hacer oídos sordos y mirar hacia otro lugar.

-Hinata-chan ¿Estas bien?-dijo Naruto al ver que no lo escuchaba

-ha… si, si decida Naruto-kun… que me decías-dijo regresando a la realidad, al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Te hablaba sobre el festival, quería saber si estaba todo listo para el viaje a Suna, Gaara y yo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo-dijo un tanto extrañado por la actitud de Hinata ya que ella siempre estaba al tanto de todo, en lo que a él respectaba era muy profesional.

-¡Ho! si solo falta que decida que escolta lo acompañara. En cuanto a los tratados que quería ver ya están listos y Kakashi-sensei se quedara a cargo mientras no estés- dijo demostrando su eficiencia.

-Así que solo falta mi escolta-hablo como si lo estuviera pensando- pero no creo necesitarla-dijo con supremacía, ante esto a Hinata solo le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza estilo anime, al parecer Naruto seguía siendo el mismo, y eso era algo que la alegraba, que a pesar de ser el más fuerte hombre conocido que existe en ese tiempo y en las 5 naciones el seguía siendo igual que antes, incluso seguía viviendo en su viejo apartamento, y veía a todos por igual, no como los ancianos del consejo del clan Hyuga que consideraban a todo el mundo inferior a ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio un golpe mental alejando esas ideas de su mente, ella había dicho que intentaría olvidarlo y estaba haciendo justamente lo contrario. Si quería olvidarlo debía estar lo más alejada posible de él y que su relación fuera solamente de trabajo.

-Pero aun así, sabes que es el protocolo-intento hacer que cambiara de idea.

-Si tienes razón… está bien…-hablo resignado- además necesitare quien me ayude con mis maletas, estaré toda una semana en Suna-dijo ya un poco más animado.

O-O-O-O

-¡Ha!-suspiro- La vieja tenía razón en no querer ser Hokage, me gusta la parte de dirigir Konoha y hacerla un lugar mejor-dijo viendo el lado bueno de ser un Hokague- pero odio tener que leer toda esta interminable montaña de papeles que en lugar de acabarse se multiplican cada vez más-dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

Al escucharlo decir lo último Hinata rio suavemente al ver lo gracioso que era-Creo que ya es hora del almuerzo, hay que descansar un poco-al terminar de hablar a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos por completo y una enorme sonrisa estilo Uzumaki apareció en su rostro mostrando una perfecta dentadura.

-Eres mi salvadora Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto esta vez con lágrimas de felicidad amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Hinata rio suavemente poniendo una mano en forma de puño sin hacer presión por sobre su boca y cerrando los ojos. Al oírlo Naruto hizo una sonrisa mucho más grande, le encantaba escuchar reír a Hinata, era como una hermosa y suave melodía-Hoy no pude hacer el almuerzo por lo tarde que se me hizo- dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo como este se desanimaba y agachaba la cabeza – Pero- Naruto levanto la cabeza nuevamente ansioso por lo que iba a decir –puedo ir a Ichiraku´s y comprar un poco de… -no pudo terminar debido a que fue detenida por un potente grito de la boca del rubio

-¡SI!-grito el rubio, el solo echo de pensar en ramen estaba haciendo que se le hiciera agua la boca –en serio lo harás Hinata-chan… onegai… si…-puso cara de cachorrito haciendo un puchero.

Hinata volvió a reír sutilmente-Esta bien Naruto-kun lo are… pero no sé cuánto me tarde- al escucharla decir lo último se desanimó un poco, ya que su estómago rugía como león enjaulado diciéndole que necesitaba un delicioso plato de ramen y por qué no se aguantaba el hecho de estar sin SU Hinata ni un solo segundo.

**Suna **entonces recordó que estaría toda una semana fuera, él y los ninjas que lo acompañarían **no creo poder estar tanto tiempo sin verla** pensó deprimido y desanimado. Pero entonces una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro al ocurrírsele la solución perfecta.

-Hinata-chan…-llamo su atención-que te…que te parece…si, si en vez de ir a pedir ramen para llevar vamos…vamos a comer a Ichiraku´s - estaba en serio nervioso, nunca imagino que fuera algo tan difícil el pedirle algo así a Hinata, después de todo nunca había tenido problemas para hacerlo con Sakura, sabía que no era una cita pero sentía como si lo fuera, después de todo estarían solo los 2 en el mejor restaurante de ramen comando el ramen mas delicioso del mundo, si era una cita, no oficial claro está.

Hinata no cabía en su asombro, estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas sonrojadas intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar _Hinata-chan… que te… que te parece… si, si en vez de ir a pedir ramen para llevar vamos… vamos a comer a Ichiraku´s _no cabía en su asombro Naruto acababa de pedirle una cita **Naruto acaba de pedirme una cita **no eso no podía ser, entonces recordó que en ningún momento él había usado la palabra _cita._

Se obligó a si misma a volver en sí, y a contestar, al parecer el al igual que ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos, lo cual era bueno, ya que estaba segura de que él no se había dado cuenta de que ella había hecho lo mismo-Si, vamos Naruto-kun-al escuchar su dulce voz volvió en sí, parpadeando un par de veces.

-sí, vamos ´ttebayo-dijo con euforia.

O-O-O-O

Iban caminando, hablando sobre las cosas que tenía planeado hacer Naruto cuando estuviera con Gaara. Aria muchos cambios para el bien no solo de su aldea si no el de todas las que pudiera-NOOO!...-grito Naruto haciendo sobresaltar a Hinata-¡NO!, No, puede ser…-volvió a decir cayendo de rodillas al piso- esta… esta-hablo con la voz entrecortada-¡ESTA CERRADO!... -volvió a gritar haciendo que la gente que pasaba por ahí se le quedara viendo con una gotita tras la cabeza, al igual que Hinata conocían bien a su Hokage y sabían lo melodramático que era y más si se trataba de ramen.

-y… y ahora… que voy… ¿Que voy a hacer?… Necesito ramen para sobrevivir… ¿Que are sin él?… -dijo aun hincado y con las manos tapando su cara.

-Na-Naruto-kun-al escuchar la suave voz que lo llamaba volteo el rostro hacia su dirección aun con pequeñas lágrimas de cocodrilo amenazando con salir de sus ojos-si… si quieres podemos… podemos ir a mi casa ahí… tengo todo lo necesario para… para preparar ramen-dijo un tanto nerviosa y con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, la idea de tener a Naruto con ella solos en su casa la ponía así -kyaaahhh…-grito al sentir que era levantada del suelo y que ahora estaba dando vueltas en el aire.

-gracias, gracias, gracias…Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto parando de girar sobre sus talones y abrazando a Hinata la cual aún tenía cargada. Hinata solo tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y se encontraba muy mareada para poder darse cuenta de esto-Na-Naruto-kun…-le susurro cerca de su oído, al escucharla Naruto se estremeció un poco dándose cuenta de inmediato de su situación y sonrojándose levemente-voy a…. voy a… -continuo Hinata. A cada palabra que decía tan cerca de él y con su suave aliento chocando contra su oído su piel se erizaba- devolver-termino de decir. Al escuchar esto último a Naruto le apareció una enorme gota tras su cabeza, estaba seguro que de no haber estado cargando a Hinata se hubiera caído estilo anime.

La soltó con delicadeza en el suelo intentando hacer que se reincorporara al verla tambalearse.

-vamos-hablo una vez el mareo paso, habían sido demasiadas vueltas a una velocidad increíble.

O-O-O-O

-Pasa-dijo una vez llegaron y abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar.

-Wow-exclamo Naruto-Hinata este lugar es increíble está muy limpio y ordenado-dijo recordando que su hogar era todo un desastre.

-no es nada elegante o grande solo está limpio y ordenado-dijo apenada intentando no darle importancia-ven siéntate en el sofá-le indico con una mano que se sentara.

-sí, si claro-se encamino a el sofá y se sentó paseando su mirada por todo el lugar, pidiendo apreciar una sala con una televisión, una mesa de centro, bajo esta una alfombra, 3 sofás grandes, iguales al que estaba sentado por lo que podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que eran sumamente cómodos, vio una puerta suponiendo que era la que daba a la habitación y tras la sala estaba el comedor y al lado de este la cocina.

Se levantó de su lugar y se paró del lado del comedor recargando sus manos en la barra que dividía la mesa del comedor. Se quedó unos momentos observando maravillado los moviditos de la hermosa mujer que se encontraba cortando los vegetales, observo su gracia al moverse y sus finos rasgos, dándose cuenta que aun a pesar del tiempo, de todas las chicas que conocía y que habían crecido con el ella seguía teniendo el mismo rostro angelical que cuando eran niños, solo que ahora con facciones un poco más maduras y su hermoso cabello de color negro azulado como la noche le había crecido tanto que le llegaba hasta su estrecha cintura, observo sus grandes ojos como la luna enmarcados por unas gruesas y rizadas pestañas, su nariz pequeña y respingona, sus pálidas mejillas la mayoría del tiempo sonrojadas, detuvo su recorrido por un momento en esos carnosos labios que tenían un color rosa natural, ella no necesitaba maquillaje para verse hermosa, eso le quedaba más que claro.

Continuo con su recorrido desde su pálido cuello volviendo a detenerse en esos grandes pechos que en esos momentos se escondían bajo una blusa pegada a el cuerpo en color negro, escondiendo en ello su pequeña cintura y su plano abdomen siguió bajando su mirada y observo su redondo trasero y sus largas y torneadas piernas que eran cubiertas por un short que le llegaba a medio muslo, frunció el ceño al ver como iba vestida ese día SU Luna, cuantos hombres no la habrían visto ya ir vestida así, no podía permitirlo, solo el podía tener el privilegio de verla vestida así.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esas malsanas ideas y maldiciendo internamente al ero-senin por pervertirlo aun en contra de su voluntad, pero así había comprobado que era verdad lo que dicen, esas cosas se pegan.

-necesitas ayuda Hinata-chan-

-¿He?... ha si por favor, podrías poner la mesa-

-claro ´ttebayo-dijo con entusiasmo al saber que podría ser útil.

O-O-O-O

-ESTA DELICIOSO HINATA-CHAN-exclamo Naruto al haber probado su primer bocado del ramen recién hecho de Hinata-es incluso mejor que el de Ichiraku-dijo deseando que el viejo Teuchi no lo oyera ya que si lo hacía, tal vez se enfadaría con él.

-ari-arigatoo Naruto-kun-le dijo feliz de que le hubiera gustado su comida.

-Hinata-chan, ya te lo había dicho una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir: Serás una gran esposa algún día-esta vez lo dijo refiriéndose a que sería la esposa perfecta para él y fue consiente del sonrojo que se colocó en las mejillas de Hinata al instante.

-arigatou-fue todo lo que pudo decir

-Hinata-chan, quería preguntarte algo- dijo serio de pronto

-Dime Naruto-kun- pregunto extrañada la ojiperla, ya que él rara vez se comportaba de esa manera.

-Ven con migo...

* * *

_jajaja... ya hasta ahí lo dejo, por ahora para conservar el misterio. Lo lamento sé que soy cruel pero me parece que así será más interesante, en el próximo cap ya surgirán un poco más de cositas (no es nada de lemmon, esto es para los pervertidos) y estoy considerando seriamente hacer una pelea, también entraran más personajes (iba a hacerlo aki, pero siempre sin querer termino concentrándome solamente en el naruhina), espero no haberlos defraudado en este cap, pero les prometo que el próximo será mejor ya que este era pera entrar mejor a la trama de todo lo que se dará después XD._

_Nos vemos luego n.n_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3: VAMOS¡

**Hello!**

**Al parecer esta vez en este fic si he sido constante y disciplinada xk si he estado actualizando cada semana (aunk apenas sea la tercera en la k aktualizo) me di cuenta k no he dicho k días actualizare y es k no lo había echo xk pensaba k tal vez no podría pero si he podido, subiré un cap todos los lunes no se de k a k horas pero serán los lunes cuando suba nuevos caps. Bueno ahora si como prometi en el cap anterior y esta empezando lo bueno y abra mucho, MUCHO naruhina.**

* * *

**Ahora si habla el CORAZON**

* * *

**Chapter3: !VAMOS!**

* * *

_En el cap. Anterior…._

_-Hinata-chan queria preguntarte algo- dijo serio de pronto_

_-dime Naruto-kun- pregunto extrañada la ojiperla ya que el rara vez se comportaba de es manera._

_-Ven con migo..._

* * *

-he?-exclamo la ojiperla no entendía a que se refería con eso y menos su drástico cambio de humor.

-yo…-dijo un tanto dudoso, no sabia cual seria su reacción si le preguntaba-yo…Hinata-chan…no…no te…no te gustaría ir con migo a Suna ´ttebayo-dijo temiendo a que esta le diera una respuesta negativa.

-ir..ir con-contigo…a Suna-se sorprendió un poco por eso, en ningún momento había pasado por su cabeza la idea de ir a Suna-quieres que sea parte de tu escolta-dijo pensando que ese era el motivo por el cual le había echo esa petición.

-No…yo quiero…que vallas como mi acompañante…como…como si fuéramos de vacaciones-dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

Al escucharlo decir esto los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par -Na-Naruto-kun-basilo la ojiperla **no…se-seguro debe ser por…por que quiere ser amable…tal vez lo que quiere es que le ayude con todo el papeleo que tiene que hacer…si de seguro eso debe ser no debo emocionarme por algo como eso el solo quiere ser amable con migo…solo somos a-amigosss…**pensó con una mirada triste la ojiperla-no…no quisiera ser una molestia en el viaje-le dio una pequeña y tan falsa sonrisa pintada en su rostro que se sintió culpable de lo falsa y forzada que la sintió.

-que no, TU NUNCA PODRIAS MOLESTAR!-se escucho casi como un grito-lo-lo siento-dijo dandose cuenta de que la había asustado, ya que esta tenia los ojos como platos-yo…yo me refería a…que no seria ninguna molestia el que me acompañases…pienso que emos trabajado mucho los dos durante estos meses y mas por que hasta hace unas cuantas semana teníamos aun mas trabajo ´ttebayo -

Esto lo dijo refiriéndose que hace aproximadamente como un mes ya que cuando lo asendieron a hokague y a Hinata como su "asistene" ambos abian estado extremadamente ocupados con inmensidad de papeles y al terminar toda la reconstrucción de la aldea, posterior mente se vino lo de la celebración por el termino de la aldea y la idea de Naruto de que tanto konoha como Suna celebraran dicho acontecimiento en un solo lugar eso sin contar que ambos kages querían aprovechar y reunirse tanto como para verse nuevamente como para hablar de futuras nuevas alianzas.

-si tienes razón si es mucho trabajo el que tenemos y por eso mismo es que prefiero quedarme-dijo tratando de hacer de que desistiera de esa idea la verdad es que tenia miedo de pasar aun mas tiempo con el de por si se veian casi todo el dia lo único que les faltaba era dormir juntos se sonrojo por completo ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Tienes fiebre Hinata-chan?-pregunto Naruto preocupado al mismo tiempo en que alzaba la mano y la ponía sobre su cabeza al ver el rostro rojo de Hinata.

-no…no descuida estoy bien…- dijo apartando sutilmente su mano.

-entonces con cuanta y mas razón deberías ir con migo no podría encargarme de toda esa montaña de papeles yo solo seria mejor si fueses conmigo y me ayudases a mi y a Gaara asi se nos ara mas fácil-dijo jugando su ultima carta no hiba a dejar que se negara no señor Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki no aceptaría un NO por respuesta como que era el sexto hokage-

-Hinata mira velo…mmm…como decirlo…-dijo buscando la palabra correcta -miralo como unas vacaciones y si tienes razón tendremos mucho trabajo pero si tu vas serias de gran ayuda para nosotros…entonces me ayudaras…-

-e-esta…esta bien Naruto-kun…ire…ire con-contigo a Suna-dijo un tanto dudasa pero que mas podía hacer ese era su trabajo ser la asistente de el hokage además asi podría conocer Suna no seria tan malo ¿verdad?

-SI!-grito Naruto-esta decidió Hinata-chan vendrás con migo a Suna ´ttebayo-

O-O-O-O-O

-ya has decidió a quienes llevaras contigo como escoltas-pregunto la ojiperla mientras tomaba su almuerzo faltaban tan solo 3 dias para su partida tenían que tener todo listo y Naruto aun no se decidia, seguía sin entender como es que el dia anterior la había convencido de ir con el.

-si-dijo mostrando una sonrisa-quiero llevar a Sasuke-teme-al escucharlo decir eso a Hinata se le resbalo una gotita tras la nuca-Sakura-chan-dijo empezando a contarlos con los dedos ya que de ultimo momento había decidido llevar un poco mas de los que necesitaría-Shikamaru y a Kiba-al escucharlo decir el nombre de su compañero Hinata dejo de anotar los nombres y levanto la mirada.

-quieres llevar a Kiba-kun-pregunto Hinata ya que no entendí para que quería que fueran mas de 3 personas como su escolta eso sin contar que también ella estaba incluida.

-si-dijo alzando los hombros restándole importancia-pense que te sentirías mas comoda si llevaba a alguien que tu conocieras mejor-

-ho!-exclamo la ojiperla al entender la razón de esa decisión-de acuerdo pero si Shikamaru-kun vendrá entonces quien ayudara a kakashi-sensei mientras no estes dudo que pueda hacerlo solo y menos si se la pasara la mayor parte de el dia leyendo-

-mmm tienes razón se la pasara leyendo los libros de el ero-sennin-se quedo pensativo un momento analizando a todos los posibles candidatos pasando desde gay-sensei hasta Ino, Chuji, y otros-ya se!-exclamo poniendo su puño izquierdo en la palma de su mano derecha-que lo ayude sino mientras que no estoy-dijo con supremasia a veces los genes Namikaze se mezclaban con los Uzumaki haciendo que se le ocurriera una que otra buena idea y que al cabo de habérsele ocurrido se elogiara a si mismo por tan brillante idea.

-Shi-Shino-kun…-pregunto mas para si la ojiperla-si tienes razón Shino-kun es muy listo podrá ayudar sin problemas a Kakashi-sensei-dijo con una sutil sonrisa estando totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de dejar tanto a kakashi como a Shino a cargo mientras que no estaban.

0-0-0-0-0

3 dias despues…

-entendieron-dijo Naruto mas que nada refiriéndose a el hombre peliplateado en punto que cubria la mayor parte de su rostro con una mascara.

-hai-dijo kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro, aunque no se viera estaba en serio molesto como se atrevieron esos mocosos a engañarlo de esa forma

**Flash back**

_-lo siento es que cuando venia para aca me perdi en el camino de la vida-les decía despues de aparecer en una nuve de humo y con una mano tras su nuca mientras que la otra tenia uno de sus abituales libros para adultos-he?-se pregunto a si mismo cuando cayo en cuenta de que cuando cayo no lo resibieron con su habitual ¡LLEGA TARDE! Y el ¡MENTIROSO! Que le seguía despues de este, estaban todos muy calmados y no parecían molestos por sus tan habituales retrasos y excusas de siempre._

_-jejeje-vio reir a Naruto con superioridad mientras se encontraba sentado en su aciento de el hokage a decir verdad estaba muy orgulloso de que su alumno lo fuera y estaba seguro de que su sensei Minato lo estaba aun mas que el pero esa risita que tenia un deje malévolo y de superioridad lo descoloco un poco he hizo que terminara aun mas extrañado._

_-¿nani?-pregunto._

_-¡LO ATRAPE KAKASHI-SENSEI!-le grito Naruto al mismo tiempo en que se paraba de su aciento y lo apuntaba con su dedo índice._

_-¿de que hablas?- pregunto este aun confundido._

_-jejejeje-volvio a reir de nuevo con ese deje de superioridad y poniendo una mano cada una a un costado de su cintura mientras levantaba la cabeza al techo y reia siniestramente._

_Hinata solo estaba parada a un lado de el escritorio de Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza y Shino al lado de ella solo observaba la escena aun preguntándose si esos dos ya lo habían visto._

_-lo engañe, ahora no llego tan tarde calcule mas o menos la hora en que vendría y ahora en vez de tener 2 horas de retraso solo tuvo 10 minutos-decia Naruto emcionado al ver que le había ganado a kakashi-sensei en su jueguito al fin alguien había sido mas listo que el._

_-¿nani?-dijo aun sin creérselo ¿Cómo rayos había ese mocoso echo para engañarlo de esa forma?_

**End flash back**

Seguía sin comprender como se había dejado engañar por ese mocoso.

Naruto solo veía a su maestro con una sonrisa triunfadora de lado a el nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo asi pero le debía una a Hinata ya que había sido ella la de la idea de desirle a kakashi que fuera a la torre 2 horas antes a si llegaría un poco mas a tiempo.

**Flash back**

-_ojala que cuando salgamos kakashi sensei no se retrase si lo hace Sakura-chan me dara una paliza odia que la agan esperar-dijo rezando internamente para que este no se tardara._

_-mmm…-empezo a pensar la ojiperla el tenia razón llegarían al menos 2 horas mas tarde al punto de encuentro con sus demás compañeros si kakashi se retrasaba como de costumbre-¡ya se!-exclamo una ves se le ocurrió una idea._

_30 minutos despues…_

_-entendiste Naruto-kun-pregunto con una gotita tras la cabeza y una calida sonrisa ya que creía que ahora si despues de media hora Naruto parecía aber comprendido su plan._

_-¡HA! AHORA SI YA ENTENDI ´TTEBAYO-grito con entusiasmo a al fin aver entendido todo poniendo su puño izquierdo cerrado sobre su palma derecha-entonces en pocas palabras lo único que tenemos que hacer es decirle a kakashi-sensei que venga 2 horas antes antes que todos asi cuando nosotros lleguemos el tambien llegara a tiempo-dijo moviendo la cabeza adelante y atrás en gesto afirmativo mientas mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

_-¡a si es Naruto-kun!- dijo con el tono de voz un poco mas alto pero sin llegar a gritar viendo emocionada que al fin había entendido._

**End flash back**

-fue una gran idea Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto desconcertando a la ojiperla haciendo que esta se preguntara ¿q que viene eso? Mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-a-a que te refieres Naruto-kun-pregunto

-a la idea que se te ocurrió para que kakashi-sensei no llegue tarde-le repondio a su pregunta-pero aun asi ya nos tardamos 10 minutos Sakura-chan estará muy enfadada por hacerla esperar-hablo con un poco de depresión.

La ojiperla rio bajito por los cambios de actitud tan bruscos de el ojiazul parecía un niño que sabia que lo regañarían.

Al oir su risa Naruto siguió estando asi solo que esta vez con una sonrisa tratando de hacer que ella no la viera la verdad es que le encantaba escuchar su meliodiosa voz.

-si-si quieres…pue-puedo explicarle a Sa-Sakura-chan por que nos retrasamos-al terminar de decir esto le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿EN SERIO HINATA-CHAN?-pregunto Naruto eufórico

-claro-

-¡eres la mejor!-dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros haciendo que esta se ruborizara al máximo.

0-0-0-0-0

-haaa-bufo exasperado un chico de piel morena cabello color chocolate en punta ojos como los de un felino negros que le daban un aspecto salvaje y una marca roja en cada una de sus mejillas en forma de un triangulo invertido-por que tardan tanto quedamos que a las ocho en punto saldríamos ya tienen veinte minutos de retraso de seguro Naruto se quedo dormido y Hinata tuvo que ir a despertarlo- dijo pensando que eso seria algo muy posible viniendo de Naruto.

-tienes razón Kiba quedamos que a las ocho en cuanto vez al baka de Naruto lo golpeara hasta dejarlo medio muerto- esta vez hablo una chica de cabello corto de un extraño color rosa palido con orbes color verde esmeralda, observo a los demás que los acompañarían preguntándose como es que estaban tan calmados y como si nada mientras que ella y Kiba ya estaban artos de la demora de esos dos.

Se suponía que los habían citado a las ocho de la mañana para salir y diriguirse a Suna, aun no entendía por que ivan tantos y menos entendía por que irían también Kiba, Shikamaru y Hinata, ella había pensado que irían solo Sasuke Naruto y ella o tal vez que también iria Sai despues de todo a quien tenían que proteguer era a Naruto su hokage aunque sabia de antemano que este no lo necesitaba además de que un equipo se componia de 3 personas por lo cual era logico que tal vez también fuera Sai con ellos pero no grande fue su sorpresa cuando supo que en vez de el irían también Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata eso significaba que en total irían 6 personas eso se le hacia demasiado y sin contar a Akamaru.

-podrian calmarse ya llegaran-hablo con pesades y una cara de extremo aburrimiento un chico de piel morena cabello negro recoguido en una coleta en forma de piña y ojos negros que solo expresaban un absoluto aburrimiento y cansancio hasta ese momento había estado recostado hasi mismo sin importarle el que se ensuciase con la cabeza recargada en sus manos mirando las nubes con gesto de total aburrimiento que advertía que en cualquier momento se aburriría.

-ya vienen-informo un chico de piel palidad y cabello azabache mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras estaba recargado contra un arbol bajo la sombra de el mismo.

-¿Cómo sab…-callo la pelirosa al ser interrumpida.

-ya estamos aquí-dijo Naruto una vez estuvieron con los demás de el grupo.

-¡bien ya era hora!-exclamo Kiba hastidiado de tanta espera no era alguien a el cual le gustaba permanecer en un solo lugar sin hacer nada durante mucho tiempo.

-NABRUTO-grito Sakura con voz de ultratumba haciendo que Kiba empezara a reir como loco y que ha Naruto hiciera una extraña mueca con la cara mientras que Sakura sonreía triunfante.

-jajajaja-reia Kiba sin control la verdad es que no sabia de donde había sacado eso su compañera pero si que estuvo genial en su opinión-nabruto…jajaja…ese estuvo genial Sakura-chan…jajaja…mejor apodo no se me habría podido ocurrir-alavaba a la ojijade mientras que Shikamaru reia sin hacer tanto escándalo y Sasuke solo tenia una sonrisa de lado si que había echado de menos a sus compañeros aunque claro eso jamás lo admitiría.

-¡bueno ya!-dijo Naruto con una venita marcada sobre su frente-no fue para tanto-decia tratando de hacer que pararan de burlarse-no fue para tanto verdad Hinata-chan-dijo tratando de buscar apoyo pero callo al darse cuenta de que esta estaba al lado de Sasuke tratando de contener la risa ubiera preferido un golpe de Sakura en ves de escucharlos reir por algo que en su opinión era muy tonto.

-vamonos-no girto pero eso sin duda se oyo como una orden-pusieron todo en su lugar-hablo aun un tanto enojado.

-hai-dijo Sakura odiaba cuando el se ponía asi de demandante estaba bien que era el hokage y eso pero creía que eso era aprovecharse aunque tal vez tenia razón no debía burlarse asi de el ahora hokage-esta todo en el carruaje-informo

-bien-siguio con su tono duro-¡VAMOS A SUNA!-grito eufórico-voy a volver a ver a Gaara-dijo emocionado.

A todos se les cayo una gotita tras la nuca si que ese chico era bipolar como podía pasar de un momento a otro de estar increíblemente serio y demandante a estar tan emocionado y alegre.

-usuratonkachi-grito Sakura justo antes de golpearle la cabeza-¿Cómo RAYOS PUDISTE ABERTE CONVERTIDO EN HOKAGUE?-grito una vez este estuvo estrellado contra un árbol ella pensando que se estaba tomando en serio su papel de hokage y le sale con que es el mismo y no a cambiado cosa que aunque no se viera la alegraba mucho no quería que su amigo cambiara.

Sasuke solo sonreía con una sonrisa de lado solo el sabia lo mucho que había extrañado todo eso aunque no lo dijiera estaba feliz de aber estado en la aldea y poder estar con sus amigos les debía demasiado a todos ellos en especial a Naruto.

-Va-Vamonos…-hablo con dificultad reincorporándose de ese tremendo golpe-tenemos que llegar a Suna en pocos días-dijo una vez estuvo completamente de pie-¡VAMOS!...

* * *

**Bien hasta hai lo corte… mmm… no esoty asi k digamos muy muy convencida con este cap. bueno la verdad no se k piensen ustedes… x mi parte pienso k esta bien… y lo de NABRUTO eso no es mio pedi permiso para ponerlo aquí es de un chico de aquí de ff es:****dark dragon Hades**** le pedi permiso para ponerlo aki la vdd me pareció muy ingenioso jajaja nabruto no sabia bien como usarlo pero creo k esta bien ¿no?**

**y si puse varias palabras japonesas no se xk creo k fue un momento de inspiracion (solo para las palabras) jajaja espero k les aiga gustado ¿les gusto?**

**Bueno por ahora hasta aki se kedara de momento sigan dejando su Reviews k esto me motiva en serio lo hace para k pueda seguir escribiendo **

**Matta ne!**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4:Un nuevo sentimiento y rival

**Hola!**

**Perdonen en serio siento mucho la demora, pero el cap lo tenia listo desde la semana pasada (desde el viernes) pero en serio k tenia todo en contra para poder subirlo, primero ubo una gran tormenta aca donde vivo que hizo k la luz se fuera en toda TODA la colonia desde el domingo pasado hasta el lunes en la tarde, todo ese rato estuve sufriendo sin luz, sin poder ver la tele, tropezándome en las noches cuando iva por una vaso de agua, sin poder agarrar la lap xk antes de k se fuera la luz la deje sin carga T-T…en fin ese es el primer motivo el segundo es k mi hermana tomo mi lap y no se a k rayos le movio k la muy….lo borro y ps tuve k volverlo a hacer ** **pero hai tenia otro inconveniente….k se vinieron los exámenes de enlace y no, no, no, no…el destino estaba en contra mia y no keria k lo subiera u.u…luego vinieron la semana de entregar proyectos y despues de eso vino la semana de exámenes bimestrales…jajaja bueno ya nos los aburro mas y ahora si disfruten de su lectura…xD**

* * *

**Ahora si habla el CORAZON.**

* * *

**Chapter4: Un nuevo sentimiento y rival.**

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

_-vamonos-no grito pero eso sin duda se oyó como una orden-pusieron todo en su lugar-hablo aun un tanto enojado._

_-hai-dijo Sakura odiaba cuando el se ponía asi de demandante estaba bien que era el hokage y eso pero creía que eso era aprovecharse aunque tal vez tenia razón no debía burlarse asi de el ahora hokage-esta todo en el carruaje-informo_

_-bien-siguio con su tono duro-¡VAMOS A SUNA!-grito eufórico-voy a volver a ver a Gaara-dijo emocionado._

_A todos se les cayo una gotita tras la nuca si que ese chico era bipolar como podía pasar de un momento a otro de estar increíblemente serio y demandante a estar tan emocionado y alegre._

_-usuratonkachi-grito Sakura justo antes de golpearle la cabeza-¿Cómo RAYOS PUDISTE ABERTE CONVERTIDO EN HOKAGUE?-grito una vez este estuvo estrellado contra un árbol ella pensando que se estaba tomando en serio su papel de hokage y le sale con que es el mismo y no a cambiado cosa que aunque no se viera la alegraba mucho no quería que su amigo cambiara._

_Sasuke solo sonreía con una sonrisa de lado solo el sabia lo mucho que había extrañado todo eso aunque no lo digiera estaba feliz de haber estado en la aldea y poder estar con sus amigos les debía demasiado a todos ellos en especial a Naruto._

_-Va-Vámonos…-hablo con dificultad reincorporándose de ese tremendo golpe-tenemos que llegar a Suna en pocos días-dijo una vez estuvo completamente de pie-¡VAMOS!..._

* * *

-Haaaaa!-bostezo por enésima vez en lo que llevaban del día, hace horas que salieron de konoha y ahora se encontraban acampando, tardarían al menos 2 días mas en llegar a Suna al paso que iban, y eso para el resultaba increíblemente agotador.

-Hai…hai, Sakura-chan-decía Naruto, trataba de ser lo más amable posible, pero la verdad era que ya se estaba exasperando, desde que salieron de konoha, Sakura se había pegado a el, actuaba muy extraño y no lo dejaba solo, y lo que era aun peor Kiba se había pegado a su Hinata, en todo el día no había podido cruzar más de tres palabras con ella sin que los interrumpieran y para colmo Kiba se la había llevado a buscar leña, estaban solos, por el bosque y el no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo o más bien Sakura no le dio tiempo.

Sasuke mantenía una sonrisa de lado, estaba sentado sobre la rama de un inmenso árbol, el ver a Naruto así tratando de disimular su lo fastidiado que se encontraba y a Sakura así de empalagosa detrás de él era sumamente divertido, era increíblemente irónico, ahora Naruto era quien huía de ella, solo se preguntaba si el dobe de su amigo ya se abría dado cuenta de las intensiones de la pelirosa, pero conociendo lo baka que era seguramente la respuesta a eso sería un rotundo NO.

0-0-0-0-0

-jajaja-se escuchaba la suave risa de Hinata, Kiba y Shino eran como hermanos para ella, sus mejores amigos y estando con ellos podía ser ella misma, y nuevamente lo comprobaba, estaban recordando uno de sus tantos momentos graciosos como equipo.

-jajaja- reía un poco más escandaloso Kiba, ya iban de camino al campamento, pronto anochecería, así que habían tenido que conseguir más leña de la que habían traído el y Naruto horas atrás-y recuerdas la cara que pusiste Hinata-chan- decía tratando de calmar un poco la risa, cuando estaba con Hinata se sentía muy bien a su lado.

-siiii…y también recuerdo la cara que TU!-dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo-pusiste-termino de decir apuntando como podía, sin soltar la leña, con su dedo índice la cara de Kiba, Kiba solo pudo enrojecer de la vergüenza.

-jajaja-esta vez ambos volvieron a reír.

0-0-0-0-0

-he?- Naruto viro el rostro a un lado, hacia donde había escuchado ese sonido, se encontraba sentado "platicando" armoniosamente con Sakura, seguía sin saber que mosca le había picado, frunció el seño al ver aparecer las figuras de Hinata y Kiba cargando la leña el ultimo cargando una considerable cantidad, eso no tenia que molestarlo, pero no sabia porque lo hacía, y mucho, tal vez de sobremanera, venían riendo y le resultaba realmente irritante la forma en que Hinata se comportaba, con el, sin pudor alguno ni vergüenzas ni nada, mantenían los ojos cerrados debido a la risa y estaban ligeramente volteados cara a cara caminando, al parecer aun no se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado-ejem…ejem…-carraspeo, como pudo se había librado del brazo de Sakura y ahora estaba plantado ahí frente a ellos con el seño fruncido.

Estos al oírlo abrieron los ojos, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado-Na-Naruto-kun-pronuncio Hinata preocupada al ver su seño fruncido y la mandibula tensa ¿estaba enojado? Al menos eso parecía ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Tardaron demasiado-dijo Naruto aun con el seño fruncido y sonando brusco, pero por dentro solo se preguntaba que rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué había echo eso? Ahora no sabia que decir, no sabia por que se molestaba tanto con el simple echo de verlos reir tan armoniosamente juntos.

-hmp…dobe-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, observando la escena desde la rama de el enorme árbol en que se encontraba, estaba seguro que eso se pondría realmente divertido.

Sakura miraba la escena con el seño fruncido, ¿a Naruto que rayos le importaba lo que estuvieran haciendo esos dos?, no entendía por que justo ahora que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Naruto y había "olvidado" a Sasuke, este parecía haberse distanciado de ella ¿a caso Naruto ya no estaba enamorado de ella?, sacudió la cabeza, NO, eso no podía ser, y no dejaría que lo fuera lo mejor era actuar ahora, si no quería perderlo-Naruto-kun-dijo tomándolo del brazo y tirándolo de el pero este ni se inmuto.

-¡HO! Vamos Naruto…no fue para tanto-dijo Kiba intentando hacer que la tensión que se había formado sesara.

-problemático-mascullo Shikamaru acostado viendo las esponjosas nubes que cubrían gran parte del cielo, tenia la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos, podía intervenir y decir algo pero el tenia sus propios líos amorosos con cierta rubia, no tenia por que cargarse más problemas que no eran suyos y para colmo meterse en un cuadro amoroso.

-lo-lo sie-siento…Naruto-kun-hablo por fin Hinata con la mirada gacha, no le gustaba para nada ver a Naruto molesto con ella y al verlo mirándola así, de esa manera le había calado en el corazón, le dolía, le dolía mas de lo que jamás se pudo haber imaginado, el nunca la había mirado así de esa forma tan fría y penetrante.

Sola al oírla con la voz asi de quebrada pudo reaccionar, no se había dado cuenta de la manera en que estaba actuando estaba siendo duro con ella con SU Hinata, desvió la mirada a un lado, ahora estaba sumamente apenado, arrepentido y se sentía terriblemente culpable, ¿Por qué rayos le había recriminado algo tan tonto?, ella tenia todo el derecho de el mundo de estar y reír con quien le plazca y el no podía reclamarle absolutamente nada –ya no importa-dijo tratando de solucionar el "conflicto" que el mismo había creado.

Kiba solo pasaba su mirada de Naruto a Hinata preguntándose por que el comportamiento tan hostil de Naruto que el supiera no habían hecho nada malo ¿verdad?, sentía que sobraba en esa escena, lo único que quería era que desapareciera esa gran tención y el poder deshacerse de la pesada leña, ya ni siquiera sentía los brazos se le habían dormido.

-bue-bueno Hinata-chan-dijo Sakura tratando de disminuir la tensión, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, Hinata alzo sus perlados ojos a hacia Sakura no la había notado hasta ahora, y justamente ahora es cuando notaba los brazos entrelazados de ella y Naruto, eso le dolía, se impresionaba de cómo algo tan simple como eso, lograba hacerla sentir mal, **tal vez es lo mejor** pensaba la ojiperla tal vez así al fin podía deshacerse de esas falsas esperanzas y ser feliz, se obligo a mantener la mirada en los ojos de Sakura mirándola a ella y a lo bien que se veían los dos juntos-si..Sakura-chan-le dirigió una sonrisa, que era increíblemente sincera porque era increíblemente melancólica.

Naruto al seguir la mirada de Hinata, vio los brazos de Sakura y el entrelazados, inmediatamente lo soltó, ya de por si se sentía culpable, no quería que ella al ver eso pensara mal y se sintiera peor, Sakura volteo a verlo al sentir lo brusco que se había soltado-yo…yo voy a…a…-tenía que pensar en algo rápido, ya no quería estar ahí y hacer sentir mal a Hinata o hacer que pensara cosas que no eran-voy a dejar la leña-dijo al momento en que tomaba la leña de las manos de Hinata y se iba rápidamente-vamos Kiba!-no fue un grito pero se oyó fuerte.

-Hai!-fue todo lo que dijo Kiba, para después seguir a Naruto y dejar la leña en su lugar.

Sakura miro a Hinata regalándole una sonrisa-¿por que no empezamos a preparar la cena?, Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun se encargaron de pescar, y yo traje algunas provisiones para el viaje, se está haciendo tarde y no hemos comido desde que salimos de konoha-

**Es verdad…**

Pensó Hinata, desde que habían salido temprano de la aldea no habían comido nada, seguro los chicos estaban hambrientos.

-¡Ho no!-pensaron Naruto y Sasuke mirándose desde donde estaban, habían escuchado lo que había dicho Sakura, y ya antes habían probado las comidas de Sakura, veneno no eran, pero sinceramente lo preferirían, de hecho a Naruto ya se le había pasado otras veces por la cabeza el hacer comer las comidas de Sakura a los criminales que los ambus capturaban a modo de tortura y así poder sacar información.

**Solo espero que Hinata-chan pueda hacer algo con "eso"**

Pensó Naruto tragando duro y rezando por que Hinata pudiera hacer algo con el desastre de comida que de seguro haría Sakura.

-cla-claro Sakura-chan-**Naruto-kun debe estar hambriento…**vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos al escuchar un gran y estridente sonido retumbar en todo el bosque, todos, incluyendo Shikamaru voltearon hacia el origen del sonido encontrándose con un ligeramente ruborizado Naruto, que reía nerviosamente, mientras tenía una mano tras su nuca, claramente apenado.

-lo-lo siento-decía Naruto mientras reía nerviosamente, hizo todo por contenerlo pero al final su estomago lo traiciono y rugió tan fuerte como un león enjaulado por no haber sido alimentado.

Hinata sonrió de lado.

-BAKA!-grito Sakura antes de golpearlo y causarle tremendo chipote en la cabeza-me asustaste-

-problemático-dijo Shikamaru mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

-dobe-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, el también estaba hambriento y no sabia como decirles que empezaran a hacer la cena.

Kiba solo soltó una pequeña risa, Naruto era un gran amigo de él, lo apreciaba mucho por ser igual de extrovertido que el mismo.

0-0-0-0-0

-chicos vengan a cenar!-hablo Sakura pasándoles a cada quien su porción de comida, y por primera vez en el lo que llevaban en el campamento Sasuke bajo y Shikamaru se levanto de donde había permanecido acostado.

Naruto y Sasuke miraban dudosos la comida que Sakura y Hinata habían preparado se veía deliciosa, olía deliciosa, pero, ¿sabría igual de deliciosa? Si quiera ¿sabría bien?, ya antes habían probado los dudosos platillos que había cocinado su compañera, y habían incluso estado metidos en el baño por horas, días y en una ocasión podrían jurar que incluso una semana.

Shikamaru y Kiba paseaban la mirada de Naruto a Sasuke, preguntándose el por que de esa mueca en sus caras y por que miraban la comida de esa manera.

Hinata y Sakura miraban a sus compañeros, Hinata se preguntaba ¿Por qué no empezarían a comer?

Sakura solo empezaba a impacientarse ¿Por qué rayos no empezaban a comer?, si sabía que no era la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero tampoco era la peor ¿vedad?, estaba consciente de que una que otra ocasión había hecho alguno que otro platillo mal y no le había salido muy bien , pero no era para tanto ¿verdad?

**Espero que con la ayuda de Hinata sepa un poco mejor** pensó Naruto, miro a sus compañeros a cada uno, todos ahora tenían la vista clavada en el al ver que había cogido una porción de comida, miro a Sasuke este solo hizo una mueca y lo miro como diciendo "estas solo"-teme-murmuro molesto, estaba solo en eso, trago duro, lentamente se llevo el bocado a la boca, lo coloco en ella y empezó a masticar, todos se acercaron un poco más a él intentando ver mejor, hizo un gesto difícil de describir abriendo enormemente sus ojos –ESTA DELICIOSO!-exclamo Naruto, después de haberlo probado.

-Claro que esperabas-dijo con altanería Sakura.

Todos lo miraron a Naruto, después a la comida, lentamente empezaron a probarlo, abrieron los ojos maravillados, ERA DELICIOSO, todos empezaron a comer.

-eshta delishosho-hablo Kiba con la boca llena.

Todos comieron amenamente, repitiendo varias veces el plato, era exquisito simplemente deliciosos.

0-0-0-0-0

Avanzo sigilosamente tratando de no hacer ni un solo ruido que alertara a los demás, caminaba con la agilidad de un gato, miraba a todas partes tratando de no ser descubierta-haaa!-gimió bajito, al ver como Naruto se movía y se acomodaba mejor para volver a dormir plácidamente -haaa!-esta vez fue un suspiro de alivio el que salió de sus labios, que gran susto había sido ese.

0-0-0-0-0

-vas a alguna parte Hinata-hablo una voz masculina saliendo desde las sombras.

-Sasuke-kun!-exclamo Hinata poniendo una mano sobre su corazón que palpitaba con fuerza, la había asustado-pensé que estaba durmiendo junto con los demás-

-y yo pensé que todos los demás también estaban dormidos-

-yo…es solo que yo iba a…iba a-no sabia que decir, no sabia que decirle.

-hmp!-Sasuke alzo una ceja-si vas a darte un baño hazlo rápido-hizo una sonrisa de lado

-he-e? como-como?-se preguntaba ¿cómo es que sabia a que iba?, entonces lo observo mejor, vio su cabello húmedo, el también había tomado un baño.

-descuida…vigilare que no valla nadie- Hinata solo se sonrojo, Sasuke paso por su lado sin decir nada mas, lo único que Hinata pudo ver fue una fugaz mirada por parte de él.

Se sentía muy nerviosa y mas por lo último que le había dicho, como se le ocurría decirle algo así a alguien como ella, ahora solo se preguntaba cómo es que no se desmayo, aun podía sentir a su corazón latir rápidamente.

Respiro profundo, tenía que calmarse, además no era como que Sasuke la fuera a espiar o algo ¿verdad?, el solo había dicho que vigilaría que nadie fuera, solo estaba siendo amable, además tal vez se quede dormido después de todo eran más de la una de la mañana, quizá le ganase el sueño y durmiera.

Con este pensamiento en mente, formulo una sonrisa y fue directo a tomar su merecido baño.

0-0-0-0-0

-es hermoso-dijo al ver la hermosa cascada que se alzaba airosa ante sus ojos, ese color azul que se veía a distancia, se acerco a ella, tomo un poco de agua en una de sus manos la alzo y la dejo caer lentamente maravillándose con lo fresca que se sentía y lo transparente y limpia que se veía, se separo del borde del rio que se formaba después de la cascada.

Dejo la muda de ropa que llevaba a un lado, perfectamente bien doblada, se fue despojando de cada una de sus prendas, una por una.

Camino hacia el borde del rio, acumulo chakra en sus pies, entro al agua sintiéndola fresca bajo sus pies, camino sobre ella hasta llegar a la caída de la cascada, toco el agua con sus manos, sonrió al hacerlo, lentamente se acerco hasta quedar parada justo debajo del agua, se mojo todo el cuerpo, simplemente le encantaba el agua, con ella se relajaba y le gustaba, salió de ahí y empezó a jugar con el agua.

Tras las sombras de un árbol, se encontraba un hombre observando a la hermosa princesa que se hallaba danzando sobre el agua y bajo la hermosa luz que desprendía la luna, estaba impresionado, sabía que la Hyuga tenía un buen cuerpo, el nunca había pasado por alto eso, pero jamás pensó que estuviera así de hermosa y no solo era el hecho de que tuviera un cuerpo perfecto, también era el hecho de la hermosa sonrisa que mostraba y esa actitud y la gracia de sus hipnotizantés movimientos.

Sabía que había caído bajo al ir ahí y espiar a la chica Hyuga, pero no había podido resistirse, la tentación había ganado, tampoco fue como que intentara vencerla simplemente actuó como siempre, hizo lo que quiso, lo que se le vino en gana, y ahora pensaba que había hecho lo correcto, ahora gracias a eso había tenido la mejor de las ideas, podría cumplir su segunda meta en la vida.

Desapareció del lugar donde se encontraba y regreso el campamento, sin que nadie lo notara, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza **serás mía Hyuga….**

0-0-0-0-0

**Creo que ya debería regresar** pensó Hinata después de un rato de estar en el agua, se sentía renovada después de su refrescante baño.

Camino a la orilla hasta llegar a su ropa la tomo y se coloco cada prenda, llevaba puesta la ropa que usaba siempre su pesquero azul oscuro, una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo y su chaqueta lila encima.

En serio se había relajado y era justo lo que necesitaba, camino de nuevo hacia el campamento-Sasuke-kun!-susurro sorprendida al verlo, había llegado al campamento, pero se sorprendió al verlo a unos metros mas delante de ella recargado, de brazos cruzados contra el tronco de un árbol.

-hmp!-no sabía que decirle, tenía claro lo que quería, pero no sabía cómo actuar con ella, ella era diferente a las demás chicas, ella nunca lo había acosado como las demás, tenia algo diferente que le gustaba, y por eso precisamente es que se le hacía difícil acercarse a ella, mas aun ya que nunca antes lo había hecho, no había sido necesario ya que eran las chicas quienes se lanzaban hacia él y ahora no sabia que hacer para acercarse a una de ellas.

-crei-crei que ya estaría dormido-estaba nerviosa, pensó que estaría dormido junto con los demás, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie cuando regresara.

-te dije que vigilaría-no sabia si eso había sido lo mejor que pudo haber echo pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, no sabia como es que él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no podía hablar con una chica como Hyuga Hinata.

-ha?-exclamo abriendo un poco mas sus ojos de la impresión, no se había tomado eso como algo enserio-ari-arigato Sasuke-kun-no sabia que mas decir pero si el se había tomado las molestias de quedarse despierto solo para vigilar y que ella disfrutara de su baño entonces lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecerle, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa quería que el supiera que en verdad se lo agradecia.

-hmp...no tienes por que agradecer te dije que lo aria-

-ha…de todas formas te lo agradezco mucho-se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, que ella recordara nunca había cruzado mas de tres palabras con Sasuke y el hecho de estar hablando con el la alegraba, Sasuke no aprecia ser una mala persona ahora que había olvidado todo eso de la venganza, quizá ellos pudieran ser buenos amigos-creo que iré a dormir…ya es un poco tarde y yo…-al no recibir respuesta por parte de este se dirigió a su bolsa de dormir- konbanwa Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata

- konbanwa-fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de dirigirse el también a dormir **esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé…**

* * *

**Bien al fin despues de mucho tiempo sin aparecerme x aki regreso con la conti de este fic…la vdd lamento mucho no haberlo subido antes pero como ya explik al principio tuve muchos, MUCHOS contratiempos, GOMEN en eserio lo siento mucho no era mi intensión tardar tanto, se k no es lunes pero de todos modos cuando termine de escribirlo no pude resistirme y pues lo subi…espero k les aiaga gustado…en especial a ti ****Mizuki gabuu chan que espero me perdones por la gran demora… **** les gusto?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap**

**¿Reviewus?**


End file.
